


Mistaken Kiss

by Mary_Rae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Mistaken Identity, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: Adrian blamed this whole situation on his lack of coffee.His father insisted he stayed up all night to sleep on the plane to New York. Apparently, it is in good taste to stay up all night to sleep on a 7-9 hour flight.Adrian took the advice to heart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Submitted Prompts





	Mistaken Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixigirl/gifts).



Adrian blamed this whole situation on his lack of coffee. His father insisted he stayed up all night to sleep on the plane to New York. Apparently, it is in good taste to stay up all night to sleep on a 7-9 hour flight. Adrian took the advice to heart and patrolled around longer than he usually would. He met up with Ladybug on top of the Eiffel Tower. She told him she was going on a trip as well, and he would be alone for the next few days. 

“My lady!” he cried in fake distress. His eyes full of mastiff and a smile played on his lips. “Where are you going? Where can I find you when you are needed?”

“Nowhere I want you to find me Chat.” she fired back at him. An eye roll and a smile graced her face as she brushed off his playful digging into her trip. ”But I will leave Paris for the first time in my life! I am so excited! I hope it will be like the films! Oh can you imagine?”

Ladybug started to twirl around as she launched herself off the Eiffel tower. Her excitement was intoxicating and made his way to follow her. They danced in the air under the moonlight as her joy woke up his tired mind and pushed his joyful demeanor to ask “Why not change up your look for the occasion?”

His lady landed and looked at him. Tilting her head as she looked at Chat in question, “What do you mean Chat?”

“Take no offense my Lady! But you are as beautiful as a rose on a dew-filled morning!” He twisted into a graceful bow as he conceded his next words. “Like in the movies! When the girl changes up her look for an international journey! Might as well push yourself FULLY out of your comfort zone! It sounds like so much fun!” His words seemed to spark some fire in her eyes. He continued with his usual gusto, “I think I might change up my look, but i love how people love me in my regular look. I mean who does not love me?”

“Really?” he turned and looked at Ladybug. Her mind seemed to create something he knows nobody could ever recreate. Even if Halkmoth tried. 

“Hey, why not my Ladybug?” He smiled at her. “Travel safe and come back with no regrets.”

They soon parted ways after that. Ladybug wanted to turn in early and be well-rested for her trip that evening. He dragged his body into his classroom after his all-nighter. Feeling like sleep was hunting his will to stay awake. Maybe he should not have patrolled that much and just ate cheese with Plagg as he wanted. He thought he saw his girlfriend Kagami. He was happy thinking that she finally stopped by to talk to him unplanned from her overly planned schedule. A very large departure that should have been a red flag. Maybe she came by to say goodbye before the class went off on their New York trip! But he smiled, happy to see her in the morning for once. He sauntered over with more pep in his step. He embraced her from behind, glad to be holding her close, He nuzzled under her short hair and kissed her neck mumbling a good morning.

The class was suddenly silent. Adrian looked up and looked at a shell-shocked Ayla and Nico. it looked like Nico’s jaw was reaching for the floor, while Ayla snapped a photo not breaking eye contact. Adrian held Kagami closer to him as he swept his gaze around the room. Everyone was staring at the couple as they embraced. A few were exchanging money grumbling about a betting pool. Everyone stared at them in various states of shock, but Lila looked FURIOUS. her face was dark red, the vein in the middle of her forehead was throbbing. Even from so far away, he could see her jaw start clenching and grinding her teeth. Adrian smirked at the liar as he hugged his girlfriend. 

But he heard Kagami squeak in his arms. Something Kagami would never do. Adrian realized in his tired haze that Marinette was nowhere to be seen. He slowly turned his head to look at his girlfriend’s face. And locked eyes with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Oh Murdue. 

He let go and looked at Marinette. Her hair was chopped into a short bob. The bue hair no longer than her chin. Far to short to be able to support her typical ponytails. Her outfit changed as well. A black miniskirt, red long sleave shirt. and a white vest embroidered with small glass beads replaced her typical jeans and jacket. Her pink purse was replaced as well with a rose inspired clutch and chain. She looked….amazing.

“H-hello! Morning!!” It felt like the tables have turned. For once Adrian was speechless while Marinette seemed to have more control over the conversation he was word vomiting. “Wow, you look, WOW! Eh, Love the new look! Really is amazingly made. What inspired the sudden change?”

Marinette, thé poor girl. Her face was red with embarrassment, her hand clasped over the kiss Adrian left. Shock was plastered over her face. But she looked thoughtful and replied. “I wanted to travel and come back with no regrets.” She continued with a smile. But her next words woke Adrian up more than coffee ever could. “And thank you! I made this last night. My inspiration was; a rose on a dew-filled morning!” As she twirled around to show off the outfit, Adrian could almost see the moonlight filter through the glass beads. 

Oh shit. 

He needed to break up with Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is made for https://pixigirl.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you for helping me get my mind off my sickness with a fluffy little one shot prompt!


End file.
